


Fallout

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce comes home after the events in Sokovia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> 18th in series.

When Clint opens the door to his apartment, the last thing he expects is for Bruce to be on the other side.  
Its been 2 months since Sokovia.  
They stand staring at each other for a while.  
Eventually Clint moves aside to Let Bruce come in. He gesture's towards the couch.  
Bruce sits down. Clint sits besides him.  
Bruce starts, " I am so sorry Clint So sorry."  
Clint could hear the hurt and regret in his voice and asked him, " Then why did you leave ? I begged you to turn the plane back."  
Bruce said, " For once Hulk and I were thinking alike. We only wanted to keep you safe. We just didn't realize how unhappy we would be."  
Clint says, " I know you would never hurt me intentionally."  
Bruce says, " After what happened in Wakanda I didn't wan to take any chances, but I couldn't shy from the happiness you bought me so I came back.'  
Clint says, " Well it would take some time to get things back to normal."  
Bruce nodded. He then said, " Is it true you and some other people left the team."  
Clint says, " Yeah, but I help train the new members. Thor left for Asgard. Something about finding about the Infinity stones. Tony left too, Bruce. I think he is dealing with a lot of guilt. Plus a lot if people resent him and don't trust him anymore. He will be glad you re back."  
Bruce nodded, " We will go meet him soon but for now.."  
Bruce leaned in and kissed Clint and said, " Had wanted to do this since I left."  
Clint laughed and said, " Well we have plenty of time."


End file.
